Ninja nonsense
by Tickle-lover101
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten all take part in a selection exam to see who becomes Tsunade's next apprentice. What they don't know though, is that the winner will be the one who laughs last. (tickle-fic)


_**Ninja Nonsense**_

 _ **xXx**_

When she opened her door and looked down, Hinata was greeted by the mischievous face of her younger sister. Why did Hanabi always have to eavesdrop?

"I take it from the look on your face you heard my conversation with father." It wasn't a question, the heiress already knew.

And Hanabi proved her right when she sauntered past and into the older girl's room saying, "Oh, I may have caught a little something while I was walking by, but there's no way it could be true."

Hinata closed her door and gave her sister a look. "And why would it be so hard to believe that I intend to become the Hokage's next apprentice little sister."

"Because, the younger Hyuga replied while hopping onto her sister's bed, "to be the apprentice of a Sannin you have to be strong and talented. You, dear sister, are only an average shinobi."

Hinata could clearly hear the overly-civilized tone in Hanabi's voice, so she knew her younger sister was merely playing with her, but that didn't mean Hinata would just stand there and take the hits. _'Sorry Hanabi, but this isn't a spar, so I don't have to worry about hurting you.'_

The older girl casually walked over and sat beside her sister. "You forget, little firecracker, that Lady Shizune has already _hand-picked_ me as one of four candidates to be considered. _Four_ out of _every_ genin kunoichi; and I'm one of them."

"That may be," Hanabi countered smoothly," but I think one of the requirements is to be able to stay strong in the face of our greatest fear; something _you_ dear sister are incapable of."

Lavender eye widened only a fraction before settling down. Hinata ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Hanabi—EEK!"

Hinata hopped from her bed at the feeling of having her sides squeezed. Hearing laughter from behind, the indigo-haired young genin turned to see her younger sister giggling behind her hand. Her brow scrunched in annoyance, Hinata cried, "Hanabi why did you do that!?"

"Hehehe sorry big sister, but you have to admit, there's no way someone as ticklish as you could ever be the Hokage's apprentice; it'd be too embarrassing if any enemy ninja found out."

The look of annoyance that had been on the older girl's face slowly morphed into one of a playful predator. As Hinata slowly shuffled closer to the bed she replied, "Oh, is that right? Well then I guess that means that _you_ could never hope to be her apprentice either Hanabi; since you're just as ticklish!"

At that declaration Hinata jumped forward and landed atop her younger sister, who fell back onto the bed below. While the smaller girl was still dazed, Hinata quickly began to wriggle her fingers along Hanabi's ribs. The response was immediate.

"Yee! Ehehehehehehehehe h-hey ehehehehehehehehe cut it out hehehehehehe t-that tickles!"

Hinata just grinned down at her giggling sister and taunted, "But you're a tough Hyuga warrior, surely you aren't really being beaten by a little tickling." She punctuated her taunt by diving up and tickling under Hanabi's flailing arms.

Hanabi twisted and turned under her older sister's nimble fingers, but couldn't get away. "Gaah! Eehehehehehehe big sister stoooop ehehehhehe y-you'll be sorry hehehehehehe if you don't ehehehe."

"Oh, is that a threat?" The older girl brought down one of her hands and started to gently claw at Hanabi's belly, "I don't really think you're in any position to make those kinds of claims my ticklish little firecracker—huh?"

In her teasing Hinata forgot that her sister's stomach was one of her least ticklish areas, and that moving from her armpit had given the younger girl enough piece of mind to hit the points in her shoulders, literally disarming Hinata.

The sudden lack of use in her arms shocked Hinata enough that she was unprepared for the cherub hands that reached out and started to knead her _own_ tummy. The difference in ticklishness quickly became apparent.

"Waah! Ahahahahaha," Hinata crumpled over in an attempt to evade her younger sister's tickling digits, but she soon realized that was a mistake, as Hanabi quickly moved to sit on top of her back. _'Oh no!'_

Turning her head, the genin kunoichi pleaded with her sister as the academy student began to pull back her leg, "W-Wait little sister, please, anything but that. I'm sorry for tickling you, and I'll leave now, just please not my feet."

But Hanabi's response was just to look behind out the corner of her eye and smirk mischievously. Humming to herself in thought, the younger girl finally replied, "Nope."

Hinata watched with wide, lavender eyes as her most ticklish spot was brought to eye-level with a grinning Hanabi. As the younger Hyuga eyed her sister's petite foot she tauntingly said, "Ya know Hinata, you shouldn't spend so much time with your sensei getting pampered, and that's really not helping with making your feet any less sensitive." She shrugged, "But whatever, more fun for me-"

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Lady Hinata shouldn't you be leaving now? Doesn't your meeting with the Hokage start in a half hour?" It was Neji, he must have been walking by and heard the commotion. "And Lady Hanabi I don't think it's right to speak that way, because if memory serves, your feet are just as ticklish. Maybe during practice today I should re-check; just to make sure."

Hinata felt her younger sister stiffen from atop her back and giggled at the justice that had just been served. After the failed Sasuke retrieval her family had reconnected through visits to Neji's hospital room. It was nice being so close again.

From on top of her older sister Hanabi mumbled silent curses at her cousin before letting go of Hinata's ankle and opening back the points she'd closed. Hopping down from the bed she said, "You'd better not, unless you want Ten-Ten to know you still sleep with a blanky."

While Hinata made her own way off the bed and over to the door she head her cousin marching off mumbling about 'it was a rag to wipe down my floor, not a blanky'. She giggled before looking back at her sister. "Neji's right, I really should go now. I'll see you later Hanabi."

With that, Hinata ushered the younger girl out the door and began to take her leave of the compound. As she slipped on her ninja sandals, the genin couldn't help shuttering at the thought of what almost happened to her poor feet.

 _'Well,_ she thought exiting the front gate, _'at least it's over now.'_

 _ **xXx**_

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing. It just seemed so...surreal. The pig-tailed blonde had never imagined something like this was possible!

There, standing in front of her desk, were four kunoichi that were not only qualified but _willing_ to become her next apprentice. Tsunade had dispatched Shizune some weeks before to start searching, saying that the woman had learned all she could and that it was time pick up some new talent, and had expected there to be maybe only one kunoichi in Konoha who'd be capable of learning from her.

 _Geeze,'_ Tsunade thought while eyeing all four girls, _'it must be something in the water. When I was their age, I was the only girl with stats like theirs...although Sakura's practical numbers could be higher.'_

Standing before her were: Sakura Haruno; the only remaining member of Team 7 still in the village, Ino Yamanaka; who had been looking for a way to set herself apart from just walking in her father's shadow, Ten-Ten; who literally jumped at the chance to be trained by her idol, and Hinata Hyuga; the girl who's stats matched almost perfectly with Tsunade's from the old days.

"So let me see if I've got this right," the female Hokage began, "the four of you passed your secret interviews with Shizune and when she revealed to you what was going on you all still were willing to continue the selection process?"

Her response was four affirmative nods. They'd given their reasons for why to Shizune during their interviews, so Tsunade knew there was nothing really left to do but move forward. Sighing, the buxom blonde asked, "Then I'm sure you've all done the homework that my assistant assigned for you, correct?"

More nods.

"Hmm," she mumbled in thought, "while that's good to hear, a ninja must be well versed in more than just textbook knowledge, they have to be able to apply what they've learned out in the field. Otherwise, the whole matter of having the knowledge becomes pointless."

As she came to a small stop in her speech Ino raised a hand, asking for permission to speak. When her fellow blonde allowed it, the young girl asked, "Excuse me Lady Hokage but...why does it sound like you're about to give us some kind of test?"

"Because that's exactly what I'm going to do Ino. You four will be showing me what you've learned about the field of the nervous system through one-on-one spars with my former apprentice here." Tsunade motioned to Shizune, who was standing ever faithfully by her side.

Ino and the other girls looked over at the older woman...and shuttered when they saw the look on her face. It was one that spoke of an evening that the younger kunoichi would never forget.

"B-But Lady Hokage," Hinata stuttered out in surprise, "wouldn't it be better for us to spar against each other? It would be a much more fare fight."

Shizune spoke for the first time since the meeting started, "That may be true Hinata, but when I was going through this same process that you all are now I had to face Lady Tsunade herself. So you can see now, you all are getting the better deal, as I won't be nearly as...well let's just say mean."

"Mean," questioned Sakura, "I've never heard that expression used to describe a spar before."

Tsunade smiled, a little too kindly for the four kunoichi's taste, and replied, "That's because it's not a normal type of match Sakura. You see, I've decided that the best way to showcase a candidates knowledge of the nervous system is through, quite simply, a tickle fight."

Silence.

The Hokage looked at each of the girls to see their reactions, and had to hold back a laugh at what she saw. Sakura looked unimpressed; like she'd been expecting something more. Ino looked on in disbelief; probably wondering if her Hokage was really being serious. Ten-Ten looked confused; obviously not seeing that this was something her idol invented for amusement. And Hinata...well, she looked like someone just told her Naruto had died.

A laugh, like she'd just heard a joke, came out of Ino's mouth as she said, "Nice one Lady Tsunade, a tickle fight, you almost had me there. Now seriously, what did you mean by these not being normal spars?"

Tsunade just gave a predatory smirk and replied, "Oh I wasn't joking Miss Yamanaka; you four will each be having a tickle fight with Shizune here." She held up a hand when Ino looked like she might say something, "Is it unusual, yes, but I've seen that it's no less effective with showing me what you know."

"But... _tickling_? How does that have to do with being a ninja?"

"Simple; you will be performing it like a survival expedition. Your kunai and shuriken will be replaced with things such as feathers or small brushes, while you'll be keeping your ninja wire in case you manage to catch Shizune off-guard so you can bind her. You'll each be required to make Shizune submit using the different tickle spots along the body; but it'll be a gamble because you have to find just _where_ she's ticklish."

Ten-Ten raised her hand, and once permitted to speak asked, "So I'm guessing that if she catches us and makes us surrender we lose?"

"That's right."

"What if you aren't ticklish?"

Tsunade raised a disbelieving brow and wondered, "Are you trying to tell me that you aren't ticklish _anywhere_ Ten-Ten? I find that very hard to believe."

The bun-haired girl shrugged, "I was an orphan until I managed to become a kunoichi and get my own place, I've never been in the situation where tickling could occur."

"Ah," the buxom blonde leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, "so what I'm hearing is that you just don't know _where_ your ticklish, not that you aren't at all. Well, you're in luck then, because Shizune is an expert at finding people's weak spots."

Despite that piece of news Tsunade noticed that the brunette wasn't fazed, but she saw that Hinata had tensed in her baggy coat. _'Which reminds me...'_

"There is one other rule you all need to follow; although this really only applies to you Hinata. Heavy clothing is strictly prohibited, I consider it to be an easy out, and defeats the purpose of this test."

As she expected, the Hyuga heiress eyes widened in fright at that news. But after a small internal debate, the young _Byakugan_ wielder shed her jacket and revealed that she was indeed as petite as the hoodie had made her seem.

"Good, now if we're all ready, let's head to where I want the spars to take place."

With that, the four girls followed behind their Hokage and her assistant out of her office and out the administration building. As they moved none of the kunoichi spoke, but on the inside, each had their own feelings about what was about to happen.

For Hinata the poor girl was ready to curl up and hide. How could this be!? _'Of all the things in the world it had to be tickling. Hanabi was right, I really may not be able to pass this test, especially if what Lady Tsunade said about Shizune was true. If she get her hands on my feet it's over. My only hope is to take her down quick with my gentle-fist and then go in while she's unable to move.'_ Looking out towards the Northern Gate Hinata thought about the blonde that had left through it just months prior, and thoughts of him filled her with the determination to do her best.

In Ino's case, the platinum-blonde was busy trying her best not to just up and go home. This was so silly! _'I mean come on, what kind of Sannin is she? Tickling; when will I ever need that out in the field? Although...I wonder if what she said about her assistant was true,'_ Ino subconsciously pressed down her arms to cover her pits.

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura noticed her friend/rival try to protect her most sensitive area. The pinkette couldn't help but smirk as memories of their childhood played out through her mind. The two of them had their fair share of tickle fights as children; it was the one thing Sakura always had over Ino. The brilliant kunoichi only had one major tickle spot, and it wasn't one that many people thought about; the area around her knees. Everywhere else was only good for making her giggle. _'I've got this in the bag. Ino and Hinata are definitely not gonna make it, so that leaves Ten-Ten as my only competition...I wonder if she's really not ticklish.'_

That was the same thought that was running through the bun-haired girls head at that very moment. While she didn't think so, Ten-Ten really had never been tickled before. The older girl just never experienced it. _'But what if I am, and not going through it before leaves me no kind of resistance? If that happens I'll never be Lady Tsunade's apprentice!'_

All-in-all, the young female ninjas each wondered just what the outcome of this little field trip would be, and if they'd need to spend the following day celebrating or hiding away in embarrassment.

 _ **xXx**_

When they arrived at their destination the four girls had to do a double-take. It looked very much like the Forest of Death...only, not as deadly.

Tsunade turned to her followers with flourish and presented the area to them. "Ladies, I present to you the Light force Forest. Now, if you'd all be so kind as to remove any sharp weapons from your person, and replace them with an assortment of tools from Shizune's basket, we'll draw lots to see what order you'll all be going in."

The four girls did as they were told, dropping their kunai and shuriken onto the grass and then stocking their pouches and holsters with different sized feathers and assortments of brushes. While they prepared themselves, Ino loudly wondered how a make-up brush could tickle. She moved over to Hinata and lightly dusted the shy girl along the neck.

Hinata squeaked and flinched away from the light touch. Her cheeks burning lightly in embarrassment, the Hyuga heiress quietly muttered an apology before asking if they could draw now.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Tsunade replied. She pulled a handful of straws from inside her coat pocket and held them out in a light fist. "The one who draws the shortest straw will go first, then it's whoever the next is smallest, and so on."

Each of the kunoichi plucked one of the white, plastic tubes from their Hokage's hand and examined them to see who'd be going when. Blue eyes scrunched in annoyance.

Ino was first.

Tsunade saw this and said, "Alright, Miss Yamanaka will be the first to test her metal against my old apprentice. Now, Ino you'll be given five minutes to get a head-start, and then Shizune will be coming in after you."

"But if all the action's going on inside the forest, then how are you gonna know what goes on," questioned Ten-Ten; she was going second.

The pig-tailed blonde's response was to once again reach inside her green over-coat and retrieve something from within; a crystal ball the size of her fist. "With the Hokage's special telescope jutsu. It allows me to lock on to any chakra signature and follow it so long as their inside the village."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as she asked, "B-But how did you carry that all the way here? It looks so heavy."

"Oh no, it's actually very light. The crystal ball is hollow," was Tsunade's reply. Turning her attention to Ino she said, "Alright, get going, you're five minutes start when I can no longer see you."

The platinum-blonde sighed, "Yes Lady Hokage," before walking over to the gate. She passed through the open door before looking back at her fellow kunoichi anxiously, and then she leaped into the trees.

It wasn't long after that when Tsunade could no longer see her fellow blonde, so she turned to Shizune and said, "Alright Shizune, are you ready?"

"Yes Milady," the younger woman replied. "And, actually, I've been hoping for this day to come. After my test I've always wanted to be on the other end, just to know what it feels like."

"Well in about three minutes you'll get that chance."

 _ **xXx**_

Ino was sure her five minutes were up. They had to be. And that meant that Shizune was now lurking somewhere in the trees, waiting for her chance to strike.

It wasn't that Ino didn't think she couldn't win, but her opponent was someone who had been trained by a Sannin for _years_ , and had far more combat experience. If the Yamanaka heiress was going to stand a chance, Ino knew she'd have to outsmart her foe.

 _'But first I have to find her,'_ Ino thought as she stopped along a branch. _'Problem is, getting to Shizune without her noticing me, because one slip up and the whole element of surprise is gone.'_

"You shouldn't crinkle your brow so much Ino; it will give you wrinkles."

Hearing a voice from above, the blonde looked up and saw her target hanging upside-down from a branch. Shizune had a deceptively caring smile on her face as she said, "How about I help put a smile on your face with a demonstration of the effects of massaging the ribs?"

With that, the older woman poofed into smoke, revealing herself to be a _shadow-clone_!

"EEEH! Ahahahahahaha g-get off!" Ino was caught by surprise as the real Shizune came up behind her and began to tickle along her ribs. The woman's fingers moved with expert precision, and even managed to worm into the spaces between the platinum-blonde's bones for a moment before Ino managed to pull away.

Ino quickly let herself drop from the branch and angled her fall so that she'd land safely on another a few feet away. Once she landed, the heiress looked back to see if the Shizune had followed her, but Ino's blue eyes could find no trace of the Hokage's assistant.

 _'That's just great,'_ the blonde thought to herself, _'she can disappear without leaving any clue to where she might be.'_

"Well, no use just standing around waiting for her to try again." And with that, Ino was off and once again making her rounds through the forested area. Unfortunately, the young kunoichi realized that she'd need a new plan, because there was now no doubt in her mind that sneaking up on Shizune was not gonna happen.

 _'No, all that'll get me is close personal encounter with her fingers, and next time she may just decide to go for my underarms.'_ Just the thought of those skilled digits wriggling around in her hollow pits sent a shiver of fear up Ino's spine. She definitely did not want that.

Stopping again, the platinum-blonde thought to check inside her weapon pouches and see just what she had to use. Inside she found: a spool of wire, some smoke bombs, a makeup brush, and some sealing tags that had been among the different tools they were offered.

Ino remembered asking the Hokage's assistant what the tags were used for, but all the woman did was smile and tell her that 'she'd have to find that out on her own'. The Yamanaka heiress had selected them because she felt her pouch was incomplete without some form of tags.

"But I don't even know what they do," Ino grumbled to herself. But then she thought of an idea. One that the blonde mentally face-palmed herself for not trying earlier; setting traps. If she really wanted to know what those tags did, she'd just set them up and wait for her opponent to trigger one.

 _'It's worth a shot.'_

So Ino went to work, slapping a seal on several random branches and spots on the ground until she had no more left to place. She set her last one and then hid herself in the brush of a shrub that had caught her eye. It was there she waited.

And waited.

...And waited.

It felt like hours to the ticklish kunoichi as she scoped out the surrounding area. None of her tags had been placed too far away that she wouldn't know when and where they activated, so Ino didn't have to move from her spot, but this also turned out to be a bad idea because of how bored she was getting.

And on top of that, every little noise seemed to set her on edge! Ino had damned near taken a squirrels head off when it chattered loudly from the branches above her. Not to mention the other woodland creatures that scurried around in the bushes around her. It was nerve wracking.

"Where _is_ she!?" Ino seethed quietly to herself.

"Who? Maybe I can help," wondered a familiar voice from behind.

"Aaah! What the—No!"

In her frightened state, Ino had shot out from her hiding spot and into the natural path created by the forest; and also right into activation range of her tag. In a large plume of smoke the blonde heiress was soon the victim of her own trap, and when the smoke cleared, she finally realized what the replacement paper-bombs had been for.

The young genin lay belly on the ground, hog-tied, with all her ticklish spots on display for her soon-to-be tormentor to see. Even her armpits were target-able, no matter how hard Ino tried to press her biceps down.

Shizune stood up from her place behind the shrub and giggled delightedly at the scene in front of her. "Wow, I never expected that to work honestly, you must have really been out of focus Ino."

As she struggled to find any slack in the ropes, the damsel in distress questioned, "How long were you there? When did you find me?"

Shizune walked over to Ino and sat down by her squirming ankles. While she began to undo their straps she answered, "Honestly, I never lost you. When you lost sight of me, you automatically thought I had retreated to think of another plan, but really I was always just a few branches above you."

"What, no way, why didn't I sense you!?"

Ino had learned that she was a sensory-type after her father upped her training; to make up for the humiliating show she put on during the chunin exams. And after she realized this, the blonde had spent much of her training time perfecting what she knew about the ability. But apparently, it wasn't enough.

One sandal had come off by now, baring one of the younger girl's size seven feet to its tormentor-in-waiting, and Shizune was now working on the second as she replied, "Because, I've spent years learning how to hide myself from sensory-type ninja. Lady Tsunade required it of me so we wouldn't be found by certain creditors. I read your updated file and saw that you had the ability, so, I guess you could say I was ready for you."

Blue eyes turned to glare at the face of her captor, "That's cheating!"

Shizune just smiled kindly; something that unnerved Ino greatly. She gripped one of the girl's feet by the ankle, and as she settled her nails along the soft sole the woman said, "All's fair in love and war Ino."

Then she struck.

It started slow, just a light grazing up and down from heel to toe, creating a feathery sensation that caused Ino's foot to jerk and twitch. But she didn't laugh. Her feet, while pampered, weren't very ticklish.

As she strummed her tapered fingers along the smooth skin Shizune quickly realized this. Her own feet were sensitive enough to where if this had been done, she'd already be giggling, so it stood to reason that Ino's feet weren't very ticklish. But the Hokage's assistant didn't mind; she liked being in control for once, it was fun.

On Ino's end, the blonde was simply jerking to-and-fro as her soles were teased. When she was in control of her body, and not twitching like there were ants in her pants, the heiress continued to look for a way out of her predicament before Shizune moved on to a different spot.

She let out a breath through her nose, and felt her lips curl into a smile, as her tickler aimed for her arch. A single finger swirled around the pedicured spot, teasing the nerves that lay beneath. Ino felt her toes start to twitch in an attempt to relieve some of the sensation.

Shizune smiled as she watched the ten digits flex and curl in while she played with the center of Ino's foot. Deciding to try a tougher approach, the older woman let her finger sink into the Yamanaka girl's foot, and began to claw at it like one would a baby's belly.

"Pfft...gehehehe...ehehehe...ehehehe." After an unladylike snort, the first crack in Ino's defenses was made. And although she wasn't wiggling around like a worm on a hook, Shizune knew that this little chink would wear the girl down for when she decided to really start tickling her.

"Well," Shizune began to tease, "I guess your name really is fitting Miss Yamanaka. You sounded just like a little piggy."

"S-Shut up ehehehe..." Ino growled out through her giggles. She didn't like when people made fun of her name, it was the one thing about herself that annoyed her. _'How could daddy give his beautiful princess such an unflattering name!?'_

After a few more minutes of tootsie touches Shizune pulled her hand away from the younger kunoichi's feet. The once buttery soles had flooded a deep, pinkish hue from all the abuse. "Alright, I think it's time to move on. Let's try something a little squishier."

This confused the platinum-blonde. _'Squishy?'_

The answer came in the form of the medical-ninja's nimble digits squeezing along her unprotected sides. With Ino stuck laying on her stomach, the Yamanaka heiress was unable to avoid the incoming tickle-attack.

And by the increase in laughter, it soon became apparent that Ino's upper-body was more sensitive than her feet.

"Yeek! Grr...kikiki...ehehe...ehehehehehehehe ehehehehehehehe h-hey ehehehehehe no fare ehehehehehehe c-cut it out!" Ino rolled from side-to-side, trying her hardest to avoid Shizune's terrible torture, unfortunately all she managed to do was give the older woman one side to focus on.

"Bingo," Shizune called out as she continued to burrow her fingers into the sensitive flesh of her victim. "Looks like we've broken through that grumpy mask of yours, I mean, just look at that _smile._ " She punctuated the 'smile' by adding pressure to her ticklish massage.

"Ehehehehehehehe N-No, stoooop ehehehehehe this...ehehehehehehe this isn't funny ehehehehe!" This time, Ino tried to move forward and away from the wriggling worms-like fingers that struck seemingly every ticklish nerve in her sides.

Shizune saw this and tutted in disapproval, "Tsk, tsk, that's not very nice. You're trying to cut my fun short; I'll have to punish you." Said punishment came in the form of the woman using Ino's ribs like a piano.

"Nooohohohoho n-not the rihihihihibs ahahahahaha ahahahahahaha please h-have mehehehehercy!"

 _ **xXx**_

" _Nooohohohohoho n-not the rihihihihibs ahahahahahaha ahahahahahaha please h-have mehehehehercy!"_

Outside the fenced in area, watching every minute of Ino's ticklish trial, were Tsunade and the other girls. The three genin and their female Hokage were sitting, huddled, around the crystal orb that allowed a village's Kage the ability to watch over their people.

"Huh, I expected Ino's feet to be a lot more of a hot-spot than that," Ten-Ten voiced. "I mean, she's always going on about what she gets done at the village spas, so I thought all those pedicures would work against her here."

Beside her Hinata shook her head. "A-Actually, if they aren't very sensitive to begin with, a pedicure won't really have any effect. The principal was explained in chapter five of the 'nerve network' book Lady Tsunade assigned to us."

"Very good Hinata," the aforementioned Hokage praised. She looked over to the bun-haired girl and said, "Nice to know at least one of you actually bothered to follow my instructions."

Ten-Ten had the decency to blush in embarrassment at being scolded by her idol, rubbing her head sheepishly, before quickly rebutting, "I-I read it, honest, I've just never had very good informational memory. I was a lousy test-taker back in the academy."

"Is that the kind of response you'll give me if you win, and I ask you to study a new medical breakthrough? But then you can't recall it during a surgery?" questioned the blonde Sannin. "Because I don't think the patient's family will be very happy to hear that their relative died because my apprentice wasn't good under pressure."

"S-Sorry Lady Tsunade; I'll try harder."

"Well you're about to prove that," Sakura chimed in for the first time since the 'show' began. "Shizune is about to hit Ino's weak spot, and once she does that, it'll be your turn."

This brought the other kunoichi's attention back to the orb, and sure enough, the medical-ninja was indeed getting ready to plunge her fingers into Ino's smooth hollows.

 _ **xXx**_

Back inside the Light force Forest, Ino was busy trying to get back all the breath she'd lost laughing her head off. The platinum-blonde could feel her cheeks warmed by the rush of blood that had spread during her laughing fit, and her forehead was coated with a light sheen of sweat.

She had never been tickled for so long before, and was quickly growing tired from being forced to laugh so much. _'I haven't been tickled like this since back when Sakura and I used to have our sleep overs.'_

Thinking about the pink-haired girl reminded Ino of a very important fact though; Sakura wasn't ticklish.

Or at least, she wasn't sensitive in any of the normal go-to spots.

 _'Meaning that forehead is probably gonna win this,'_ the pony-tailed genin grumbled mentally. Seeing that her tickler was slowly moving up the ladder of her body, Ino quickly deduced that it was only a matter of time before Shizune attacked her underarms.

Ino knew she wasn't going to win, so now it was just a matter of lasting long enough so as to not embarrass herself in the eyes of her watching Hokage. She hadn't even managed to lay a hand on Shizune for crying out loud!

Then Shizune's voice broke through her train of thought, "Well, this was fun, but I'm interested in finding out Ten-Ten's tickle spot so I'm gonna just go ahead and finish this Ino."

 _'Aw man, why me?'_

The first strike was like lightning, ticklish shocks shot straight from Ino's unprotected pits into her brain, and out her mouth in a squeal.

"YEEEK! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE EHEHHEHEHEHEHE O-OH NO, EHEHEHEHEHEHE NOT EHEHEHEHHE NOT THERE EHEHEHEHHEHE EHEHHEHEHE A-ANYWARE BUT THE AHAHAHAHARMPITS!"

Ino reaction made Shizune giggle in surprise. She'd suspected, after tickling the girl's ribs that her underarms were the Yamanaka heiress worst spot, but the medical-ninja never expected a reaction like this!

Shizune pulled her hands away for a moment. And while her ticklish prisoner finished off the last of her giggles, she said, "Wow that was fun. And that noise you made was simply adorable...let's see if you can do it again."

"NO! NO PLE—EEK! EHEHEHEHEHEHE P-PLEASE EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE NOT AGAIN EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE STOOOOP EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE T-THIS ISN'T FUNNY EHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"It's not," Shizune teased in a false surprised voice, "but then why are you laughing then?"

Normally, the laughing blonde would have had a snappy come-back, but the fingers digging around in the ticklish hollows under her arms Ino was barely able to put together the words needed to beg let alone retort.

So instead, she just twisted and squirmed in a desperate attempt to escape while her mind tried to keep itself from falling apart. _'Oh kami, why me, why'd I have to think I'd be able to do this? What made me think I'd be able to outdo the former apprentice of a Sannin; especially in something as terrible as a tickle-match!?'_

Up and down two sets of fingers wriggled as they traced over the smooth, ticklish flesh of the blonde. They seemed to hit every one of the right points, leaving Ino no chance to catch a much needed breath.

In the back of her tickle-addled mind Ino could feel that her face was burning, how her lungs felt ready to explode, and the sweat that matted her once neat and clean hair to her face. But what was worse, was that the very same sweat, made her armpits that much easier for Shizune's nimble digits to slide across.

It had gotten to be too much for the younger girl. She wanted it to stop, no, she _needed_ it to stop or else she'd very likely go insane! But there was one major problem...

Ino couldn't get enough breath to scream 'uncle'.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE EHEHEHEHEHEHE U-UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE U-U EHEHEHEHEHEHE...ehehehehe...hehe..."

It didn't take too long for Shizune to realize that her tickle victim had become supremely quiet. The older woman peered around the blonde's form, and quickly realized that she'd tickled the poor girl into unconsciousness.

"Oops, looks like I went a little over-board. I'll have to remember to give the other girls breaks; I don't think Lady Tsunade would appreciate me knocking out _all_ of the candidates."

So, with her resolve to avoid another black-out set, Shizune untied Ino and hoisted the girl on her back, before racing back to the entrance for the second round.

When she got there, the girls reactions were as Shizune'd hoping them to be. Although Hinata horrified look was a little more than the medical-ninja had expected; even from her.

 _'The girl must be the most ticklish one among them,'_ Shizune thought with glee, _'I can't wait until it's her turn.'_

Turning to her Hokage, Shizune asked, "Do I really have to give a report milady? You all saw and heard what happened."

The buxom blonde sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She took one final, deep breath before replying, "No Shizune, you don't. However next time, please, remember to give the others a break in case they want to surrender. We're not trying to torture the poor girls."

As she settled Ino down on the cool grass Shizune said, "Yes milady, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," Tsunade acknowledged before turning to the girls, "now who's next?"

Ten-Ten held up her straw, showing that she was the next in line, while stepping forward to receive any last minute instructions.

"Alright then, you can get going anytime you're ready," The blonde Hokage said.

The bun-haired kunoichi nodded in understanding and began to walk towards the fence. As she passed Shizune, Ten-Ten gave the older woman a challenging smirk, as if to say that Shizune didn't scare her.

"B-Be careful Ten-Ten, a-and do your best," a shy voice called to her from the right. When said girl turned to address the owner, she found it belonged to Hinata.

Ten-Ten smiled kindly at the petite heiress and said, "Thank you Hinata, and I will, promise."

With that, Ten-Ten reached the entrance to the forest and settled into a runners pose. She turned to look behind her, and when the Hokage gave the nod, Ten-Ten shot off into the thicket of trees.

It was another five minutes when Shizune, a Cheshire grin plastered on her face, ran in after her.

 _ **xXx**_

Unlike Ino, Ten-Ten already had a strategy in mind before her turn came. She'd been thinking about it since Tsunade had informed them of the competition.

 _'Okay, so first I need to find the right spot. Something big enough for me to set it up, but small enough so that it doesn't give anything away. This isn't like the Forest of Death, so if I'm not careful, Shizune will know it's not natural.'_

As she searched, the weapon specialist let her mind turn to what she'd watched during Ino's turn. _'She fell into her own trap; who does that!? I mean, come on.'_ But then her mind wandered to what had happened _after_ Ino had hog-tied herself. How much she laughed, and begged, as Shizune tickled her sensitive body.

The mere thought of it sent shivers up Ten-Ten's spine. Was that what it meant to be ticklish? To lose absolute control of your own body as someone worked you over like a ball of dough, or a musical instrument. Would that happen to _her_ if it turns out she was ticklish?

 _'No,'_ Ten-Ten thought shaking her head, _'there's no way that's gonna happen to me. I'm not even ticklish, so I have nothing to worry about.'_ A proud smirk slipped onto her face, _'I'm gonna be the one to win this test, and then, I'll become the apprentice to the greatest kunoichi in the Elemental Nations.'_

It wasn't long after this reaffirming of her resolve that Ten-Ten found the perfect place to set up her trap. So, after checking it from different angles, she set to work with her ninja wire and zip-ties. Normally she'd use kunai, but with sharp objects not aloud, the girl was forced to use an alternative.

Within minutes, Ten-Ten looked upon her masterpiece with pride: a spider web made from ninja wire. Once Shizune ran through it, she'd be tangled, and open to Ten-Ten's tickle-attack. _'Now all that's left to do is wait.'_

And she did. From her place above the trap, Ten-Ten waited for twenty minutes before finally hearing a rustle in the leaves. Moments later, Shizune exited and was standing along a branch. She appeared to be scanning the area, looking for any form of trap, or anything out of the ordinary.

Ten-Ten bit down softly on her lower-lip. She anxiously waited for the older woman to move again; Shizune was so close to stepping into her trap, it was unbelievable!

Her patience payed off. After about another minute, Shizune seemed to accept that there was nothing that would throw her off-guard and leaped off her perch...and right into Ten-Ten's web.

It had been set up in just the right spot, so that the light that broke through the tree-tops caused it to be invisible to the naked eye.

"Aaah! What the!?"

 _'That's my cue,'_ Ten-Ten thought before sliding down along a single strand of wire that she'd hung from her branch. The brunette kunoichi smirked as she traveled down and came face-to-face with her prey.

"Hello there; said the spider to the fly."

The struggling Shizune stopped and looked at the figure that dangled before her. With her arms strung out to the sides, and her thighs wrapped in wire, the medical-ninja knew that there was nowhere for her to go. She'd been caught.

Smiling up at Ten-Ten she said, "Very impressive Ten-Ten, you've managed to capture me. You've already done better than Ino." She added playfully.

"I wouldn't be worthy of being Lady Tsunade's next apprentice if I got caught in my own trap, now would I?" The bun-haired girl questioned as she began to swing towards her prey.

"No," Shizune agreed, "I suppose not. But now the question is: can you make me give up?"

As she reached her hands out towards Shizune's sides, Ten-Ten replied, "We're about to find out."

She struck.

The moment those fingers began to squeeze and wriggle against her body Shizune started to twitch and spasm against her bonds. She bit down lightly on her bottom lip to keep from giggling, but there was no mistaking the silly grin on her face.

A grin Ten-Ten quickly noticed.

"Well this is promising," she teased, "I didn't expect to crack through your defenses so easily. This may not be as hard as I thought."

On her end, Shizune was slightly cursing herself. She'd actually allowed herself to fall for such a trap; she'd been over-confident. And now she was paying for it.

While her sides may not be her worst tickle-spot, they definitely got her giggling if she didn't hold it back. And while normally holding it in would only drain her faster, with such a light attack, Shizune knew it would be okay. _'Just so long as she doesn't go for my feet, or my belly-button.'_

Ten-Ten let her fingers wriggle and squirm for just a few minutes more, to enjoy the soft but firm feeling underneath, before she decided to move on to a different spot.

"Since you used Ino's armpits to break her, let's see if they'll be _your_ undoing as well."

With that, the weapon mistress reached in through Shizune's billowing sleeves and began to trace them along the soft skin under her arms.

When this happened, the younger kunoichi was rewarded with a stronger jolt, and a snicker.

"Pfft...kikiki."

This only spurred the girl on more, "Ah-ha, there's the first break in your armor. Let's see if we can't do something to make a few more and get you to _really_ laugh."

Ten-Ten started to up the tempo of her fingers. She spidered up and down Shizune's hollow pits, and even used just her pointer-fingers to drill into the very center of those hairless underarms. The drilling seemed to do the trick, because as she started that, Shizune's giggles got harder to contain.

"Kikiki...gehehehehe...hehehehe...oh wow gehehehe this wasn't something I expected gehehehehe...I forgot what it was like gehehehehe being in this position."

"Well I'd get used to it," Shizune's tickler stated haughtily, "because you aren't going anywhere until I hear you say uncle."

As she squirmed against her bonds, Shizune managed a superior smirk through her giggles and said, "Oh gehehehehe I wouldn't be so sure about that gehehehe."

And before Ten-Ten knew it, she was staring at a log clouded by smoke as her ticklish captive used a substitution to escape from the web of wire.

 _'I guess that's why they taught us the technique back in the academy, to get out of traps like these,'_ Ten-Ten thought as she looked around for her escaped tickle-toy.

Unfortunately, Shizune had managed to hide herself supremely well, and the bun-haired girl was left with no idea as to where she might be. "This just might take longer than I thought."

From up above, hidden behind the leaves of the trees, Shizune looked down at her former captor with amused respect. She'd managed to catch her, and even got a few giggles out of her before the medical-ninja managed to escape. _'But now it's her turn.'_

 _ **xXx**_

"Looks like I'll need to remind Shizune not to underestimate your opponent; no matter how young they are." Voiced Tsunade as she and the other girls watched the happenings on her viewing orb.

"But she was right ya know," Sakura smirked at the newly awakened Ino, "It _is_ pretty embarrassing getting caught in your own trap."

Blue eyes narrowed into an annoyed scowl as the Yamanaka heiress hissed, "Oh yeah forehead? Well, we'll just see how well you do when it's your turn."

The pinkette in question simply gave a smug smirk as she replied, "You and I both know that it'll be almost impossible to break me Ino-pig. I'm barely even ticklish."

"Ten-Ten s-said the same thing Sakura," Hinata piped up, "but look at her."

Both of the other girls turned their attention back to the viewing orb, and their eyes widened at what was shown to them. Sure enough, there for their seeing pleasure, was a captured Ten-Ten laughing her head off as Shizune tickled the younger girl's belly-button.

Ten-Ten was strung up, arms high above her head, to a tree. Her back was flush against the bark and she had nowhere to go.

"What happened!?" Both girls cried out, astonished at what they were seeing.

Tsunade had the answer. "While you two were having your little spat Shizune ambushed Ten-Ten with a pair of _shadow-clones_. Even with only a third of my former apprentice's strength, they were more than a match for a kunoichi at genin-level. From there it was a simple matter of confusing her enough so that they could wrangle her to the tree."

Sakura and Ino stared at their Hokage for a moment in disbelief. Were they really _that_ outclassed? Sure, Shizune was a Jounin-level kunoichi, but hadn't they come any farther since the chunin exams? They looked back to the orb and saw how Ten-Ten howled as one of her own feathers was used to dip into her naval. The image caused them to shudder in fear.

"Now I'm glad I went first," Ino muttered quietly.

 _'Now I'm even more afraid to go next,'_ thought Hinata.

 _ **xXx**_

Ten-Ten couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't possibly be this ticklish! And yet, here she was, squirming like a worm on a hook while her older opponent twirled a stiff bird feather inside the tiny tummy cavity that was her belly-button.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOP AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I-IT TICKLES AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shizune had started with her armpits, as a way of getting a little payback for earlier, but then decided that it didn't produce the right amount of laughter. Ten-Ten's hairless hollows were about as ticklish as Ino's feet, so all she got was all wiggle and no giggle.

So the medical specialist decided to go a different route: the bellybutton. Shizune had been unable to tickle Ino's because the girl had been laying on her stomach, but with Ten-Ten strung up the way she was it left the poor kunoichi's tummy wide open. With that, Shizune rolled up the bun-haired girl's pink chinese-style shirt, and began to pinch and goose at the tan flesh laid out before her.

And what a reaction she got!

Almost immediately, Ten-Ten began to shake her hips and suck in her stomach in an attempt to avoid Shizune's tapered fingers. But it was no use. The older woman was more than capable of following her every move, leaving Ten-Ten no choice but to stand there and take her tickling.

"What," the woman teased, "but I thought you said you weren't ticklish Ten-Ten. Remember, back in Lady Tsunade's office, you told us you weren't ticklish anywhere. What happened?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I-I AHAHAHAHAHAHA I DIDN'T AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The weapon mistress was unable to speak as the feather was replaced by a single finger. One that was able to really tease the little knot at the base of the little dimple.

"You what? Did you lie to us Ten-Ten? I think so; I think you lied to all of us about not being ticklish. And do you know what happens to liars' young lady? They get _tickled_." Shizune punctuated the final word by adding her second hand to the fray; sending it to squeeze the laughing girl's sides and scribble along her tummy.

Without meaning too, Ten-Ten arched her back at this new stimulation while she let out a squeal. Unfortunately, all this did was drive Shizune's finger deeper into her belly-button; pressing down on the knot like a little button.

"NOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH KAMI AHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP AHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I DON'T AHAHAHAHAHAHA KNOW HOW MUCH MORE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE!"

"Then say 'uncle'," Shizune said matter-of-factly. "It's really the only way I'll stop. Otherwise, I'll just give you a break, and then tickle you all over again once I feel you can take it. And it'll go on like that all day until you give up."

As she thrashed around against the tree trunk Ten-Ten felt her breath hitch a moment at that thought. All day. Shizune planned to keep her here _all day_ unless she said 'uncle'. _'But if I do, then there's a chance I won't be Lady Tsunade's apprentice when this is over. I have to hold on.'_

And she did. To the best of her ability Ten-Ten managed to keep herself from saying the safe-word that would end the torturous belly-button tickles.

Even as Shizune worked it over with a paintbrush.

 _'Oh Kami what in the world!'_

Never in her fourteen years did Ten-Ten think that having a paintbrush dusting around in your naval could tickle as bad as it did. But oh boy was she wrong. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced; and something the bun-haired girl hoped to never go through again.

"YEEE! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA O-OH MAN AHAHAHAHAHAHA T-THAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE MAKE IT STOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

Round and round the bristles of the brush moved; each one like its own tiny little feather. The brush was moved first in a clockwise rotation, and then counter-clockwise while the very tip just gently tickled along the nub at the bottom of Ten-Ten's navel.

In her scattered mind Ten-Ten followed the path of the brush as it teased its way through the depths of her belly-button. She had gotten so used to the rhythm that it played out like a song in her head.

 _'One, two, three. Turn. One, two, three. Turn.'_

Over and over again this ran through the genin kunoichi's mind, driving her into a tizzy as she bellowed out copious amounts of laughter. This went on for what seemed like an eternity before finally, miraculously, it stopped.

Ten-Ten was still coming down from her laughing fit when Shizune began to speak. The older women saddled up next to the red-faced brunette and asked, "So, had enough yet? Or do I need to re-introduce my little friend here to your tummy?" As she mentioned her brush, Shizune dusted it along Ten-Ten's cheek.

The younger girl flinched at the feel of that dastardly paintbrush against her skin, and she couldn't help giggling fearfully at the prospect of feeling that same soft, feathery tool inside her belly-button again.

"Gehehehe...No, ehehehe please don't. It tickles too much."

"Well," Shizune teasingly breathed in her ear, "you know what you have to say."

"B-But Lady Tsunade," Ten-Ten whimpered. She just couldn't handle not being the legendary kunoichi's apprentice over something as silly as being ticklish.

Shizune cut her off, "You've already done better than Ino. You managed to catch me, and make me laugh, so don't worry. In my opinion, I doubt you'll have too much to worry about with the other two girls."

Ten-Ten had gotten enough breath back so that she was no longer gasping. Now, she was slumped up against the tree and trying to calm the burning in her cheeks and lungs. As she stood there, the younger girl took in Shizune's words. They made her feel hopeful.

Maybe she should say 'uncle'.

 _'It'd be a lot better than having her put that thing back in my navel. And besides, she's right, Hinata and Sakura couldn't possibly do better than me._ _Hinata's too shy to take action and is probably the most sensitive of us all. And Sakura doesn't have the skill to trap her.'_

Ten-Ten smiled victoriously as she thought, _'I've got this in the bag.'_

"Uncle."

After she said that, Shizune began to unwind the wire that kept her trapped against the tree. Once her wrists were released Ten-Ten immediately began to drop to her knees, but thankfully she was caught by the woman that had tired her out.

Shizune hoisted the tired, sweaty kunoichi up to her feet and placed Ten-Ten's arm around her shoulder. As they started to move through the treetops Shizune turned to her charge and said, "You did well, I'm sure Lady Tsunade was impressed Ten-Ten."

Just like with Ino it didn't take long for Shizune to get Ten-Ten back to the entrance of the forest. Once they'd arrived, the brunette was steady enough that she was able to walk on her own, but she chose to sit after making her return.

While she sat Hinata came shuffling over. She twiddled her thumbs as she said, "Um, Ten-Ten, I just wanted to let you know that...w-well, I think you did a great job."

"Thank you Hinata," the bun-haired girl replied, "I really appreciate that. A-And I hope...you know, that you do well too."

The young heiress nodded gratefully before hearing Tsunade call her over drew Hinata away.

"Y-Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"You're the next one up correct?"

Hinata shyly nodded in agreement.

Tsunade smiled kindly as she set a hand atop the petite girl's slender shoulder. "Then whenever you're ready, head on over to the gate and go inside."

 _ **xXx**_

 _'I really hope this works. It's my best bet,'_ Hinata thought as she waited for her five minutes to be up. After watching both Ino and Ten-Ten's bouts with Shizune, the Hyuga heiress knew the risks of letting the older woman out of her sights.

So, the moment she passed over the fence, Hinata activated her _Byakugan_ and stopped behind a tree once she knew nobody would be able to see her. She planned to ambush Shizune with her gentle-fist taijutsu and hopefully land enough blows so that the woman would be open to a tickle-attack.

 _'Sixty seconds left.'_

That minute felt like hours, but soon enough, Hinata's eyes watched Shizune leap over the fence and into the trees. "Okay," Hinata whispered, "here we go."

It didn't take long for her moment to come. Within just minutes, Shizune was within range, and Hinata leaped out with her eyes hard and focused.

"What!?"

Shizune was completely unprepared for a straight-forward attack from the village's shyest kunoichi, so when she saw Hinata jump out at her she wasn't fully on-guard. However, the medical-ninja still had enough sense to where she was able to spin out of the way and avoid Hinata's initial strike.

When Hinata saw this, a look of fear flashed through her lavender eyes for a moment before they returned to the determined ones from before. She would not be defeated so easily. And with that thought in mind, Hinata chased down her opponent as Shizune sailed down to the ground.

Once they reached the forest floor, Hinata went for a leg-sweep in an attempt to knock the older woman's legs out from under her. Unfortunately, Shizune hopped over this, and sent her hand down in a knife-strike coated in a chakra scalpel.

Hinata saw this with her _Byakugan_ , but wasn't able to move fast enough to avoid it, so the next thing she knew her right arm was left hanging by her side. From there, it didn't take long for Shizune to put her down.

Hinata found herself being hoisted up, with her slacked arm wrapped around Shizune's shoulders, and then dropped onto the ground. Then, quicker than lightning, the Hyuga heiress found herself being tied up. Her delicate wrists and ankles were quickly tied together, leaving Hinata left open to the older woman's plans.

"That was a very good effort Hinata," Shizune said as she rolled up the younger girls' shirt to expose her pale belly, "it really was, but unfortunately you just weren't fast enough."

Onyx-black eyes scrolled across the ivory canvas that was Hinata's belly. It was toned, much like Ten-Ten's had been, but was much smoother. And it had a belly-button that was shallow enough that Shizune would easily be able to access the little knot that peaked through.

"I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun here," teased Shizune as she lightly traced her finger around the rim of Hinata's navel.

On her end, Hinata couldn't help squirming as she felt and saw the single digit that lightly teased her silky skin. Unfortunately for her, she was already very ticklish, and her pampering sessions with Kurenai-sensei, in an attempt to bring the young girl out of her shell, did nothing to lessen that sensitivity.

And because of this the young heiress was left practically defenseless against just that one finger that titillated her. Hinata mewled and whimpered as she attempted to shimmy away from Shizune's touch, but unfortunately, with her hands tied behind her back and ankles held together Hinata wasn't left with much to do.

"Tehehehehe...hehehehehe...N-No tehehehe stop hehehehehe."

The shy giggles that found their way past Hinata's lips were a soft tune that was more than welcomed to Shizune's ears after listening to Ino and Ten-Ten's wails. _'And then there's Sakura,'_ she thought with a shudder as she imagined the high-pitched wails that the pinkette would no doubt give out.

So for now, the older woman would simply enjoy her new toy and then move on.

Not wanting to do much heavy tickling on the heiress porcelain skin, Shizune kept up her light and feathery touches. They seemed to do more than enough work without having to resort to anything too harsh.

Shizune lightly ghosted them up along Hinata's ribs and lightly pinched at them. Hinata reacted by trying to curl into a ball and turning away, but all that needed to be done was a few quick squeezes to her sides and the young kunoichi opened up like a flower.

"Tehehehe p-please tehehehe stop hehehehe it tihihihihihickles tehehehehe." The Hyuga girl shifted right to left, doing anything she could to avoid her tickler's experienced touch, but always seemed to just lean into a new tickle-attack. It was like Hinata was trapped in a corset of wriggling fingers.

"Aw, why would I do that?" Shizune questioned with a smile. She began to tickle the younger girl's hips now, giving the strong muscles there a firmer squeeze. "I haven't even gotten to the best part yet; your shoes are still on."

Hearing that made Hinata re-new her squirming, and her giggles picked up out of fear. She did _not_ want her captor touching her feet; anything would be better than that!

"Gehehehehe No, n-nohohohohot that hehehehehe please tehehehehe a-anything but my feheheheheheet!"

Shizune giggled a little at the girl's high-pitched pleas. "Well don't worry about that just yet Hinata, I still have to try this little belly-button first." As she said this, the woman pulled her hands away from the younger kunoichi's hips and walked her index and middle-finger up the girl's leg until they reached the aforementioned dimple.

Hinata knew how sensitive her belly-button was, and while she'd rather Shizune not tickle there, the heiress preferred it to tickles on her feet.

"EEEK! Gehehehehehe hehehehehehehe oh no hehehehehehehehe n-not the belly-button ehehehehehehe stoooop plehehehehehease!"

Feeling that tapered digit doing pirouettes inside her navel, while the tip of that finger lightly feathered the knot at the base, kept Hinata in a constant giggle-fit. It was getting to the point where her milky-white cheeks were beginning to flush a rosy pink from all the laughter.

This did not go unnoticed by Shizune, and remembering what happened with Ino again and knowing how delicate her current victim was she stopped.

Leaning back, Shizune said, "Whoa, you're definitely the most ticklish victim I've come across today Hinata. You're laughing as much as Ten-Ten when I tickled under her stomach; and yours' isn't even your worst spot." She grinned a deceptively sweet smile, "But don't worry, I'll be paying those feet a visit soon enough."

Hearing that, the bound heiress whimpered frightfully, but it was Shizune's next words that she chose to worry about for now. "But first, I wanna see if those armpits are as ticklish as Ino's."

For a moment Hinata almost coked on her tongue. Her armpits were indeed as ticklish as her fellow clan heiress'. But then the bluenette calmed down; she still had her shirt on, so her tickler couldn't reach them directly.

 _'I-I should be able to handle that.'_ Was the younger girls' thought.

That belief was slowly chipped away as Shizune began to slowly, agonizingly, tiptoe her fingers up along her sides. The medical-ninja made sure to pinch at Hinata's ribs when she passed them, eliciting a sharp squeak with each one, until finally stopping just underneath the younger girls' pits.

"I hope you're ready Hinata, because here it comes."

It was like a shock. The moment Shizune's tapered fingers pressed into her clothed pits Hinata jumped from the forest floor, attempting to buck away from the oncoming torment. But it was no use; she wasn't going anywhere. And soon, the woods were once again filled with girlish laughter.

In her mind Hinata felt herself blush with embarrassment as she remembered that all the other girls were watching as she squealed and laughed from Shizune's ticklish assault. They were all looking and listening as the petite kunoichi lost all sense of composure and simply giggled and laughed with abandon. It was the ultimate humiliation for the heiress that tried to so hard to be strong.

But there was nothing Hinata could do. With Shizune's ten fingers scraping against her covered armpits, the younger kunoichi was given only the option to bellow out copious amounts of wild laughter.

"This is a little tough," Shizune spoke over her victims vocal cries, "you keep squeezing my fingers. I'll have to try a different approach then."

With that, she pulled back her right hand, and after taking hold of Hinata's wrists pulled them up so that the younger girls' pits were wide open.

Hinata herself was too busy trying to fight off her giggles and regain her breath to think of the horrors to come, so she was unprepared for the direct intrusion of five digits plunging into her left pit. "Tehehehe hehehehe o-oh kami tehehehehe please hehehehehe p-plehehehehehease stooooohohohohohohop!"

Back and forth Shizune switched between the left and right armpit. She made sure that each one was given ample attention, and teased her sensitive captive by taunting, "Wouldn't want this one to feel left out right?" or "I think the other one's getting a little jealous."

And through it all, Hinata was left to laugh until she resembled an apple, then, Shizune had mercy and let her breath.

"Well now, wasn't that fun? But I think I'm done with your pits now," Shizune began to scoot back and placed Hinata's sandal-clad feet in her lap, "Once you calm down I think I'll start on these feet of yours."

Through the blood pounding in her ears Hinata heard Shizune's plan of action, and it took all her determination not to cry out in surrender. She had to at least _try_ to withstand the torture on her soles.

 _ **xXx**_

"Poor Hinata," Sakura voiced as she watched Shizune place the aforementioned girl's feet in her lap, "I can just tell that she won't be able to handle that."

"But then why doesn't she just give up," questioned Ino, "I mean, it's not like anyone is forcing her to let Shizune do this."

Sakura looked over at her newly-remade friend and replied, "Because she doesn't want to look weaker than the rest of us. Both you and Ten-Ten went through having your worst spots hit and didn't give up until you truly couldn't take it anymore, how do you think Hinata will feel if she can't do the same?"

"I guess you're right," the platinum-blonde conceded. "But still, look at her. She looks so..."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah."

 _ **xXx**_

And Hinata was afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle having her overly-sensitive soles teased and tickled by Shizune's masterful fingers. Just having her younger sisters small hands scribbling across them was bad enough, but with someone experienced like Shizune doing the tickling, Hinata began to wonder if she was making the right choice not giving in.

 _'Too late,'_ she thought at the feeling of her left sandal popping off.

Shizune peered down at the obviously tender foot that she'd revealed and couldn't help etting adevious smirk etch its way onto her face as the toes wiggled nervously. Looking over at Hinata, the older woman saw the fear in her lavender eyes as she waited for the tickling to come.

"Aw, don't look at me that way Hinata, this'll be fun. Trust me. We'll have a barrel of laughs."

Hinata couldn't hep mentally groaning at the cheesy joke, but that soon turned to snorts and giggles as a single finger was allowed to glide along her smooth flesh.

The second her index-finger grazed the Hyuga princess' sole Shizune's dark eyes widened. The entire sole flinched violently and began to squirm, attempting to escape from the teasing tickles that mapped out the entirety of it. Shizune brought her finger up to the ball of Hinata's foot, and traced it back and forth from big toe to pinkie toe, watching with glee as all five digits danced for her.

The medical-ninja couldn't remember having a better day.

Hinata couldn't remember having a worse day. She'd expected this to tickle, but she'd never thought such simple touches could be so bad. It was a slow, agonizing method that Hinata wasn't used to, and it left a ghostly trail wherever it moved from. The younger girl felt as if her sole was being teased by hundreds of fingers.

"Gehehehehe hehehehehehe," Hinata shifted and squirmed. She tried to scoot away, pulling at her ankle which was held in place by Shizune's left hand. "N-Nohohohohoho gehehehehehe plehehehehehease hehehehehe n-not the feheheheheet.

But Shizune didn't bother listening to Hinata's pleas. Instead, the dark-haired woman simply began to use her finger like a backscratching, and began to focus on the center of the Hyuga girls' sole.

Hinata's response was a squeal, followed closely by an increase in wriggling. Unfortunately, nothing she did would dislodge that single digit that seemed to be scraping away at her sanity; her feet were just too ticklish.

"GEEE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE GEHEHEHEHEHEHE NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO HEHEHEHEHEHEHE PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE N-NOT MY FEHEHEHEHEHEHEET!"

It was only one finger, but to Hinata it was more than that. It was as if an entire force of tickling fingers was concentrated on that spot. This was beyond the belly-button torture and the armpit tickling; these ticklish strokes on her feet were driving Hinata crazy.

And it only got worse when that finger was replaced with a downy feather.

Hinata had never known the soft, teasing kiss of a feather against her smooth skin so she was unprepared for just how much it would tickle. She'd seen it used against Ino, but after seeing how the platinum-blonde wasn't really effected by it, Hinata thought it wouldn't be so bad.

She was wrong.

That feather was far worse than any other feeling Hinata had ever experienced on her feet. It seemed the Hyuga heiress was weak to soft touches, because as Shizune moved the tool down to swirl around the heel Hinata rolled so far, that she wound up on her tummy.

"Ooh," Shizune crooned in glee, "I was hoping to get you to do that. There's always been something so funny about tickling someone while they're face-down." She followed this with a full sweep of the feather along Hinata's sole.

The tantalizing stroke brought a mousy squeak from Hinata through her laughter as it reached her toes, and she made another attempt at shimming away from the mischievous woman. But it was not to be; if Hinata wanted to get away, she'd have to give up.

Hinata wanted to hold on, she really did, but the feather that was now weaving between her toes was proving to be too much for the shy young kunoichi. The only one to ever tease her there was her Jounin instructor, and that had only been for a few seconds. But now, there was a fluffy tickle tool being flossed between the five pampered piggies and Hinata was quickly brought to tears by the feeling.

It was just too much.

"U-UNCLE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE P-PLEASE HEHEHEHEHEHEHE UNCLE! STHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

It wasn't long after that, that Hinata was given the relief she so badly needed. Shizune pulled her feather away from the Hyuga girls' ivory toes and allowed Hinata the chance to breath again.

As the younger girl gulped down the precious oxygen around her, Shizune looked at her watch and said, "Well, you didn't do as well as Ten-Ten in my opinion, but you definitely scored higher than Ino. Good job Hinata."

While it hurt the heiress' confidence to know that she hadn't done the best out of the girls that had already gone, it did help that she hadn't done the worst. That meant there was hope for her as far as Hinata was concerned.

Once Shizune saw that Hinata was well enough to travel, the older woman untied the bound kunoichi and helped shoulder her as they made their way back to the others. This was a quick trip, much like with the other girls, but unlike Ten-Ten, Hinata was forced to be propped up against the fence. She was that tired.

"That was a nice effort Hinata," Tsunade complimented as the heiress was set down, "It takes guts to not give up when faced with our weaknesses. You get bonus points for resilience."

The pig-tailed blonde saw how that lit a new fire of hope in Hinata's eyes, and couldn't help smiling. But then, remembering that there was one last girl, Tsunade turned to Sakura and said, "Alright Sakura, you're the only one who hasn't gone yet, so that means you're up."

Sakura stepped forward with an air of confidence, the pinkette looked more than ready to show that she could handle what was coming. "You may as well just hand over the apprenticeship to me now Lady Tsunade, you can even ask Ino, I'm not ticklish."

"Funny," Shizune piped up, "I seem to recall Ten-Ten saying the exact same thing. But we all know what happened with that."

"Well this is different," Sakura smirked.

"We're about to find out," Tsunade stepped in, "Sakura, get going."

The pinkette strode confidently towards the Light force forest and was soon lost in the green leaves of the trees. And five minutes later, Shizune chased after her with a predatory gleam in her eye.

 _'Game on.'_

 _ **xXx**_

Sakura had seen all thee of the other girls' approach to handling Shizune and decided that Ino and Ten-Ten had the right idea. A trap was the best bet against the older, more experienced kunoichi. _'Especially with my level of physical skill.'_

The female member of Squad 7 had long since dropped any idea that she was the 'top kunoichi' of her class, as she'd seen Hinata's ferocity against Neji. Sakura knew that, had she been in the same predicament, she wouldn't have lasted five seconds against the Hyuga genius.

 _'Which means that in this case, I have to use my brain, and try to outsmart Shizune.'_

But Sakura felt that was easier said than done.

Ten-Ten had managed to snag the older woman in a literal spider's web, but had lost her prize because she'd given Shizune time to think of an escape plan. "I won't make that same mistake," Sakura muttered to herself, "'I'll break her."

But first, she had to think up a plan. And with her fast-acting brain that didn't take long, but Sakura knew that it would be risky.

Sakura had picked up the same seal-tags as Ino and went about setting those up around the area. However, unlike Ino, the pinkette spread them out so as to not risk being caught in her own trap. Next, the young kunoichi set to work making snares to try and catch Shizune by the ankle. These were also spread out, and to make sure she'd know they went off, Sakura set flares along the branches that held her traps so they'd go off when something was caught.

She was ready, and now, all that's left was the wait.

The pinkette wasn't made to wait long, and within ten minutes of setting up her traps, Sakura heard one of the flares go off. Quickly making her way over, Sakura found that her prey was snagged by the ankle and hanging upside-down in a daze.

Striding confidently over towards the tree, the younger kunoichi gloats, "Isn't this a funny sight; a Jounin outsmarted for the second time in one day by genin. Maybe you haven't learned as much as you thought."

The spark in Sakura's eye went out though when she saw the victorious smirk that found its way onto Shizune's face. "And maybe _you_ need a refresher course on the tactic of 'playing possum' because you fell right into my trap."

With that, the Shizune in the tree disappeared in a puff of smoke, and was replaced with a log. She'd used a substitution. And before Sakura could react to the blatant danger that this presented she was letting out a yelp as the ground fell out from under her feet.

In a cloud of dirt and dust the red-clad young girl found herself squeezed tightly into a small opening in the earth. Sakura found she was so compact that there was no leverage for her to pull herself out. Her sandal-clad feet were pointed out in front of her because of how her knees were bent and her butt was seated on the bottom of the pit.

As she attempted to work herself out of the ground, Sakura heard someone step out from behind a tree. Peering over with her emerald-green eyes, the pinkette found that it was Shizune; and she had a grin that would chill even the toughest women to the bone.

"That wasn't anywhere near as much fun as I thought it'd be. I'm a bit disappointed Sakura; I expected more from the brightest kunoichi of her age."

That got under the trapped girl's skin, and she resumed her attempts at freeing herself from the pit that had Sakura looking like a folding lawn chair.

"Oh," Shizune giggled, "I wouldn't even bother if I were you. That pit was dug at just the right depth, and just wide enough, that you aren't going anywhere until I decide to help get you out Sakura."

As she said this Shizune was removing the pinkettes' ninja sandals, and baring her smooth soles. The older woman got down on her knees and settled in front of the size eight appendages. Their unusual size instantly caught the medical-ninja's attention, and she made a point to address it.

"Wow, those are some big feet Sakura; definitely the largest pair out of the four of you girls. Hinata's were so tiny compared to _these_."

While Shizune giggled at her observation, the girl in question felt her cheeks warm with a blush at having her feet laughed at. Besides her large forehead, Sakura had always been shy about her feet. _'It's not my fault,' s_ he thought, _'I took after dad in that department.'_

"Alright," it seemed Shizune was done with her jokes, "enough of that. It's time to get down to business." With that, she reached forward slowly, and with wiggling fingers teased, "Coochie coochie coo."

It wasn't long before those digits made contact with smooth, pink soles and started dusting along their pampered canvas...only to yield no results.

Nothing. Not even a twitch.

 _'Maybe she's not ticklish on the soles,'_ Shizune thought, _'but maybe those toes of hers' are.'_

With that, the dark-haired woman moved her nimble phalanges up towards the meaty toes and playing with them. She wiggled them, scratched them, even teased in-between. But nothing happened. Sakura's toes didn't seem to be ticklish either.

And neither did her heels.

Or her arches.

Or even her insteps.

No matter where Shizune teased or tickled along the expansive surface, she didn't get so much as a twitch from her pink-haired prisoner.

"Oh come on," Shizune grumbled as she pulled her fingers away from Sakura's soles, "I was really hoping that was your tickle spot. Oh well, guess I'll just have to try somewhere else."

From there she scuttled over so that Sakura's sides were easily accessible. Although her torso was covered, Shizune decided that the thin battle-dress would offer no real protection against her dexterous touch.

"Okay, round two."

That round was started with pinches to Sakura's ribs. Shizune reached one hand over the trapped youths' body so as to tickle both sides. She moved up and down, from top to bottom, treating the clothed skin like dough as she massaged and goosed it.

Unfortunately these tactics, once again, yielded no results.

Sakura didn't even crack a smile.

To Shizune this was beginning to remind her of Ten-Ten. When the bun-haired girl had entered the forest Shizune tested just about every spot on her body before finally finding the weak spot that was Ten-Ten's belly.

 _'Which means Sakura may only be ticklish in one spot...so all I have to do is find it.'_

On Sakura's end the pink-haired kunoichi was feeling smug, like she had already won. She had already guessed that Shizune would go for the most expected tickle spots, and so Sakura believed that once it was shown that none of those places got a reaction from the younger girl then Shizune would give up.

 _'And then they'll have no choice but to make me Lady Tsunade's apprentice. Then we'll see who's the best kunoichi in Konoha.'_

This was the attitude Sakura carried with her as Shizune moved from her sides up to the armpits. However, even with the hairless hollows being uncovered, their creamy skin bore no fruit; Sakura wasn't ticklish there either.

No matter the technique used, Shizune just wasn't capable of coaxing even the smallest hint of a crack out of Sakura's defenses. It didn't matter when the medical-ninja moved to the neck or ears, and not even ticking on the thigh or hips got Sakura to laugh.

It seemed that Team 7's kunoichi truly wasn't ticklish.

Shizune pulled away from Sakura's hips with a dejected sigh. She was running out of places to try. There weren't really any other tickle spots on the body, and the ones that _were_ available weren't places that Shizune was willing to try.

 _'So does that mean Sakura wins?'_

Then, just as she was read to admit defeat, Shizune thought back to her early days under Tsunade's watchful eye. The buxom blonde had made Shizune study the human body more times than the woman could count, and those long nights were about to pay off as she recalled one more spot. One that not many people ever considered.

The knees.

Shizune eyed the younger kunoichi's legs, were the calf met the thigh, and with a curious brow raised she scoot over and placed a hand atop the bones. "I wonder."

Whatever snarky thoughts Sakura had about victory flew out the window the moment Shizune squeezed down on her kneecaps. A sharp jolt shot up from those joints and raced to the pink-haired girls' brain; and then exited out through her mouth in the form of a squeal.

"Yeeek!"

Sakura quickly clamped down on her lip with her teeth as she realized what just happened. There was no way Shizune had found her one and only tickle spot.

But as green eyes met black, and Sakura noticed the cheshire look on her face, the younger girl realized that she was in for some laughs very soon.

'Soon' was seconds later, as Shizune quickly got to work breaking down the now cracked walls of Sakura's defenses. Like a pair of lobster claws, the older womans' hands closed in on Sakura's knees and brought fort gales of loud laughter.

While Sakura may not be ticklish on any other part of her body, the one place she _was_ sensitive broke her will without a fight.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA N-NO WAAAAY HAHAHAHAHAHA H-HOW COULD YOHOHOHOHO YOU KNOHOHOHOHOW!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shizune's eyes widened in surprise at seeing how sensitive her captive was on such an unusual tickle spot. She'd never had a person who was so susceptible to tickling on their knees.

So, taking advantage of this unique situation, the older woman began to apply different techniques to Sakura's caps. She skittered her fingers along the tops, drilled her index-fingers in the soft flesh behind the knee, and used the traditional squeeze tactic along the sides.

All of these were used to bring Sakura to tears as she thrashed around in her earthy prison in a mad attempt to escape the torture. Unfortunately, like Shizune had already said, the pit was dug in such a way that Sakura had no hope of removing herself from it alone.

She'd need her ticklers' help, and the only way that was happening was if the pinkette gave up.

 _'But it's not fare'_ Sakura thought as she belted out laugh after laugh, _'I was supposed to be the winner. I was supposed to be Lady Tsunade's next apprentice.'_

Unfortunately for Sakura though, that didn't look like it was happening, because the way Shizune was boring into the untouched flesh behind the knee was driving the pinkette to tears. Sakura had gone so long without being tickled that her nerves were super-charged and easily exploitable.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA N-NO PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEASE STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SO MUCH!"

"You think this tickles," questioned the tickler as she shuffled around in her pouch, "just wait until I try out my makeup brush on these knees."

This warning went through deaf ears as Sakura was busy listening to her own laughter. So, when the prickly bristles of the brush were dusted under her knees, Sakura screeched like a banshee before thrashing in desperation.

"WAAAAAHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA W-WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IS THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA T-TAKE IT AWAHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

The way the brush diddled around along her smooth skin made Sakura's legs spasm as if she were being electrocuted. It was a sensation that the young girl had never felt before, and it was beyond what Sakura could take.

Back when she and Ino were young, the platinum-blonde ad only ever tickled behind the shy girl's knees for a few seconds with her fingers, but now Sakura was stuck and being tickled for what felt like hours by a makeup brush.

With this combo it wasn't long before Sakura finally broke down and surrendered.

"U-UHUHUHUHUHUHUNCLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA UNCLE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

Even with the safe-word spoken, Shizune continued to sweep along the tender skin for another minute, all because she had never met someone so ticklish behind their knees.

For Sakura that minute felt like a year, but when it was finally over, the pinkette was more than grateful to take in numerous deep breaths. The young kunoichi could feel the burning in her cheeks, and loved the way each gentle breeze caressed the hot skin and brought down the heat.

"Well Sakura, like I told the other two, you did better than Ino. But that's about it. Ten-Ten is still the best bet right now because she managed to trap me, and Hinata actually made a real attempt at defeating me, but you and Ino payed the waiting game and left yourselves easily exposed. Also, your trap-making skills need work; I saw them coming from a mile away."

Hearing the assessment of her turn brought down any lofty ideals Sakura had about surpassing the other three girls. She had basically tied with Ino again. She was still at the bottom.

Shizune saw the pinkettes' downcast look and attempted to placate her. "Aw don't be like that, this isn't me taking shots at you, I'm telling you this to help Sakura. Now here, let's get you out of there and back to the others."

With that, the older woman reached down and helped the red-clad kunoichi out of the pit and settled her along her back. Shizune knew that Sakura's legs were in no position to be used at the moment.

 _ **xXx**_

Once they arrived back at the entrance Ino was the first to say anything. "Wow, I didn't think she'd manage to think of your one spot Forehead."

"Shut it Ino-pig," Sakura mumbled from across Shizune's back.

The dark-haired woman knelt down and let her cargo settle into the grass before turning to her former mentor and asking, "Well Lady Tsunade, what's your verdict?"

Tsunade moved her hazel eyes from one kunoichi to another, taking in each young girls' appearance. Sakura was obviously still coming down from the tickle 'high' that she'd just been put through. But Each of the other three youths had recovered; even Hinata, who had been the worst off.

As she looked back at Shizune, the buxom blonde let her face morph into a thoughtful look. She was contemplating a new idea. Tsunade had watched each kunoichi's test, and honestly, Ten-Ten showed the most potential but seeing the hopeful look in Hinata's lavender eyes hit home by reminding the older woman of a younger version of herself. Back when she worked hard to prove herself in a world run by males.

It was that thought that affirmed her plan. So, with a wicked gleam in her eye and a mischievous smirk etched into her lips, Tsunade said, "Alright, here's how this is going to go." She sprinted towards Shizune, disabled the womas' motor functions, and continued. "You four are going to gang-tickle my former apprentice here, each of you gets to pick a spot, and whoever gets her to cry out there name first wins the right to be my apprentice."

"What!?" Shizune whaled as her onyx-black eyes widened in fear. This wasn't supposed to happen; this was supposed to be _her_ time. "Milady please, don't do this."

But Tsunade wasn't listening, "Sorry Shizune, but I feel these girls deserve a chance at some payback." She looked back to the kunoichi's. They all had a spark in their eye. "Have at her ladies; you have five minutes before she can move again."

It was like a moving rainbow. The kunoichi's, including the weakened Sakura, made a move towards their target and huddled around the incapacitated older woman.

Hinata sat at Shizune's feet, quickly removing her heeled sandals. Her _Byakugan_ was active and allowed her to see all the hot spots along the older womans' soles.

Ino took up top-half by pulling up Shizune's arms and moving the older womans' coat out of the way so as to have access to her armpits.

Ten-Ten rolled up Shizune's shirt and grinned down at the taught tummy and narrow belly-button that were revealed.

And finally, Sakura was settled on the dark-haired womans' calves and rolling up her pant legs to gain access to Shizune's knees.

Tsunade saw that all four girls were ready, and so, with great flourish she announced that they may begin. Instantly, the surrounding area was echoing with the mature laughter of the Hokage's secretary.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," she laughed as her pits were stroked and drilled. Spending so much time inside her dark overcoat kept her skin sensitive and smooth, especially the places that never greeted the sun; like her underarms.

Ino grinned maniacally as she moved her digits along the fare-skinned canvas in front of her. After being at Shizune's mercy for what felt like hours, the platinum-blonde was more than happy to get a little payback. Remembering how it tickled when the older woman drilled two fingers into the center of _her_ pits, Ino decided to see how the now trapped secretary liked it.

"OH, O-OH MY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE NOT THE B-BELY-BUTTON AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Ten-Ten had plucked a paintbrush from her own pouch and was busy twirling it around the divot, caressing the knot at the base, while lobster-clawing at the expanse of skin that was Shizune's belly.

The bun-haired kunoichi recalled the teasing, itchy feeling of the tiny brush in her own tan tummy-hole. How it made her scream and holler in desperation. How it tickled Ten-Ten out of her mind. _'Turn about is fare play.'_

"YEEK! EHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, N-NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOT THE KNEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEES! PLEASE SAKURA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" The pink-haired girl was busy using feathers against the taught skin behind Shizune's knees. If she had one, Sakura would have used a makeup brush to tease the usually untouched skin, but the younger kunoichi hadn't expected them to tickle like they did so she didn't have one.

 _'Gotta work with what I've got I guess,'_ Sakura thought while moving her pair of downy feathers along the twitching flesh. It made her giggle how Shizune was attempting to squeeze her legs back in an attempt to avoid being tickled along the backs of her knees anymore.

"GAAAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA H-HINATA P-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT THAT AHAHAHAHAHA A-ANYTHING BUT MY TOHOHOHOHOES!"

The usually shy heiress was indeed teasing between the laughing womans' toes. She had seen that the small nitches were the most ticklish places on her feet and so Hinata decided that they would be her attack point. After shuffling through her own pouch, the bluenette pulled out a fuzzy washer and began flossing it between the spasming digits.

Hinata couldn't hold back her own giggles as she watched whichever set of toes she focused on curl and dance while being tickled. Normally, Hinata was the one on the other end, so it was a nice change of pace for the girl to be the 'tickler' rather than the 'ticklee'.

Each kunoichi worked quickly to make their captive surrender before their time-limit was up, but unfortunately, the quartet was inexperienced and so they failed to make Shizune give up. And once the five minutes were up, they each backed away from her and let the older woman come down from her laughing frenzy.

Tsunade looked from her gasping secretary towards the four girls that vied for her mentorship. While they each gave a valiant effort, none of them managed to make Shizune surrender. So, with a dejected sigh, the buxom blonde said, "Each of you did an impressive job today. And while only Ten-Ten managed to show off any of her knowledge on the nervous system during her test, you all demonstrated splendid memory and resourcefulness during these last ten minutes."

She saw how the hope rose in each kunoichi candidates' eyes, and it killed her a little inside with what was about to happen. "And that's why, with a heavy heart, I must inform you all that this...was a hoax."

When her response was met with a chorus of 'what!?' Tsunade decided to explain.

"Today is Shizune's birthday, and I know it's always been her dream to be in charge of the selection process of picking my new apprentice. So, about a month ago, I surprised her with this idea. There's no actual opening for my new apprentice; not yet. This was all just a gift for my closest friend—hey!"

During the end of her explanation Tsunade was blind-sided by her apprentice. Shizune mirrored her mentors' movements and disabled the Hokages' motor functions, much like Tsunade had done to her. Once that was done, Shizune peered down at the wide-eyed blonde and said, "Some present Lady Tsunade. You just let me go through five minutes of tickle hell for _your_ amusement."

"N-Now Shizune, let's calm down here, you _did_ get to tickle all four kunoichi remember? I did that for you, because I care about you." Tsunade babbled, fearful of the look in the younger medics eye.

"Well, Lady Tsunade, _I'm_ doing this to teach you a lesson: don't overpay your hand with friends." Shizune looked over towards the four girls that were just standing sand staring at the scene in front of them. "Well, have at her girls, come on."

"B-But she's the Hokage," Hinata stuttered, "what about when she gets free. What f she'd mad-"

"Oh geeze Hinata," Ino cut in, "live a little! How often do you get the chance to overpower a Kage and make them go crazy with a little ticking?"

The platinum-blonde had no trouble stepping over towards the downed woman and setting herself up just like with Shizune: at the womans' underarms. She looked over to Ten-Ten and said, "I know you want to Ten-Ten, show your idol how well you know the nervous system in her tummy by giving it some tickles."

That broke through any reservations the bun-haired girl had about the whole thing, and soon, she too was kneeling down beside her female Hokage and rolling up the womans' shirt. Tsunade's stomach was pale, an alabaster tone that showed she too did not show it off in the sun very often.

Sakura, not wanting to be outdone by Ino, began to stride over as well. "Like I'm gonna let you have all the fun Ino-pig. Let me at those knees."

Now three of the four kunoichi were settled and ready. All that was left was to convince Hinata to join in and then they could begin; but they had to act fast, because they didn't have much time. Shizune knew this well, and so she ambled over to the nervous heiress and whispered in her ear.

"If you don't participate Hinata, then the girls will just have to demonstrate their knowledge of tickling with _you_ as the practice dummy. Just think about that; all those fingers, and no way to protect your feet. Sounds horrible right?"

It was the fear of having her feet tickled again that drove Hinata to agree. The shy girl shuffled over, knelt down, and slipped off her Hokages' black, high-heeled shoes. Once that was done Hinata was greeted by Tsunades' large, size eleven, feet. Activating her _Byakugan_ , the bluenette saw each and every tickle spot on those wide, creamy soles. _'Her arches hold the largest group of nerves'_ Hinata thought.

Tsunade made one last attempt at freedom, "Wait! Please, Shizune, be reasonable; we're friends!"

"That's right Lady Tsunade, we are friends," the older womans' eyes lit up with hope...and then were crushed as Shizune continued, "and friends help their other friends have a few laughs!"

This was the signal for the four girls to begin. And just like with Shizune, Tsunade was quick to break down under the assault of so many fingers tickling along her body.

Tsunades' womanly laughter filled all the empty air surrounding the Light force forest as each kunoichi tickled one of her sensitive spots. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA O-OH PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE NOT T-TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING HAHAHAHAHAHA THIS ISN'T FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEK! NO, NOT THE FEET HEHEHEHHEHE!

While the Hokage laughed herself silly, standing over her, Shizune crossed her arms in victory and smirked down at her mentor as Hinata teased Tsunade's high arches with a toothbrush.

 _'Best birthday ever.'_

 _ **xXx**_

The smile on Shzune's face translated to the _real_ Shizune, who was bound and held inside of Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Hokage's secretary had always wished to be able to not only be in charge of tickle-testing a new apprentice for her mentor, but also to get Tsunade back for all the times the older woman had tickled _her_.

And while in the real world it would forever only be a dream, in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, a persons deam became their reality.


End file.
